This invention relates to a speaker headrest and more particularly to a headrest which incorporates speakers and is attachable to dental chairs, automobile seats and the like.
Music is frequently played in the office of a dentist from a radio speaker to provide a soothing influence and to distract the patient's attention from the work being done. Since a program which may be pleasing to one person may not be pleasing at all and even annoying to persons in the vicinity, various headrests have been considered for a dental chair whereby the patient alone can hear the program. Examples of headrests for a dental chair are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,629,023 and 3,230,320. Such headrests incorporating an earphone or a set of speakers can be useful in vehicles such as automobiles and airplanes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,605, 3,944,020 and 4,027,112, for example, disclose such headrests.
Although it is generally desirable to have the speakers pressed against the listener's ears such that the sound therefrom will reach only the listener, it is equally desirable that the user can easily remove the headrest. The prior art speaker headrests have not been totally satisfactory from these points of view.